


Daisy's Deal

by DraceDomino



Category: Fallout 4
Genre: F/M, Older Woman/Younger Man, Prostitution, Romance, Vaginal Sex, f/m - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-19
Updated: 2018-12-23
Packaged: 2019-02-16 23:58:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,010
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13064877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DraceDomino/pseuds/DraceDomino
Summary: Daisy's one of the oldest ghouls in Goodneighbor, but just like anyone else she can get a little lonely at night. She makes an offer to a travelling trader: a hefty deal on prices in return for a night of fun. When he takes her up on the offer, he didn't expect to have nearly as much fun as he does!





	1. Chapter 1

Daisy’s Deal  
-by Drace Domino

“Heh, no need to be so nervous, kid, I’m not planning on eating you.” Daisy’s voice was as pleasant as a ghoul’s could be, though a little hoarse from the centuries of hard living. As she stood in the doorway of her half-demolished home she let her eyes flicker to the young man waiting for her, sitting on a floor mattress with more than just a few second thoughts running through his head. As if sensing his hesitation Daisy offered her most charming smile; and gestured to the doorway she stood in. “If you’re not sure of this, you can go back on the deal. But I might grab your ass just for gettin’ an old girl’s hopes up.”

“Uh...n-no! No, I’m sure of this!” The young man spoke up, fidgeting in place and drawing in a long, deep breath. He was a long way from Diamond City, and the last place he had expected to end up was a ghoul’s bedroom. Still, the woman that ran the Goodneighbor General Goods store wasn’t just the nicest ghoul he had ever met - she was the nicest person he had encountered since going on his shopping trip. Well...aside from the whole offering him a hefty discount in return for a night of ghoul on human sex, of course. “I’m just a little...nervous.”

“Heh, be surprised if you weren’t, kid.” Daisy responded with a smile, and stepped into her bedroom as her hands moved to the edge of her tie. She began to undress slowly for the moment, taking her time so she didn’t spook him. There was a lot of ghoul flesh he’d eventually have to lay his eyes on, and it was best he handled it in waves. She was damn well preserved for her age, but the kid couldn’t be any older than nineteen and she was sure he flinched easily. “Let me just get the big questions out of the way for ya; you’re not gonna turn into a ghoul, you’re not gonna get radiation sickness, and I’m not gonna go ferla. Any other concerns I can put to rest in that handsome little head of yours?”

“...nope, that’s about it.” He looked up at Daisy and blinked, watching as her tie unravelled and her dress shirt started to be unbuttoned. Soon there was more scarred skin exposed; abused by the radiation of the war and left a texture that he couldn’t quite define. For the moment Daisy allowed her dress shirt to hang from her shoulders and cover her sides; standing before her guest for the evening and letting him take it all in. Absently, the young man crept a little closer to the edge of the mattress, and prepared to reach out a hand for the naked flesh of the much older woman. “Is...is it okay to touch?”

“Well, that’s why you’re here, isn’t it?” Daisy asked with a smirk, and let her hand drift down to his to help guide him. She stood before the mattress and allowed her palm to wrap to his wrist, gently pulling his fingers close so he could feel her stomach. For a ghoul, the touch of a human was a rare thing - most of them had all the same prejudiced concerns that they’d held onto for years. The questions she answered to the young man were the same sort of questions people in Diamond City weren’t willing to accept the truth to; ignorance was the reason ghouls were prohibited from entering the city walls. As the young man’s fingers swept back and forth across Daisy’s flesh the older woman smiled, and tried to hide just how much she liked the touch of a young man across her exposed belly. “...how’s it feel, kid? Not so scary, is it?”

“It’s...no, it isn’t scary.” The young man responded honestly, and tilted his head as he looked up at his host for the night. He had expected her to be sticky or slimy, or somehow painful to touch. When none of those proved true he was instantly forced to reevaluate some of his misconceptions - at least so far as this ghoul went. With a nervous swallow and a forced smile, he gave Daisy a nod to let her know he was ready. As ready as he’d ever be. “What...What would you like to do first, ma’am?”

“First, you can drop the ma’am stuff.” Daisy chuckled as her fingers started working at her belt, pulling it free and snapping it to the side before her hands rested at the waistband of her pants. She didn’t drop them just yet - not until she had an answer to her next question. “Call me Daisy, kid. And what’s your name?” Even for a ghoul soliciting sex for favors, it seemed somehow rude to take her pants off without knowing his name.

“Oh, it’s Jacob.” The boy responded, and even managed a kind smile to the older woman. As Daisy moved to begin stripping away her pants he even offered to help, pushing his hands up to her waistband and beginning to slide them down past her long, ghoul-ified legs. “And I’m glad we’re on a first name basis, Daisy.”

“For now.” The old ghoul woman smirked, and tossed him a little wink. “Depending on how demanding I get, you might go back to calling me ma’am.” The two shared a laugh after that, and Jacob could feel some of his nervousness ebb even further away. Daisy might have been a ghoul, but she was hard to not like. In a place as ruthless and vicious as the Commonwealth, her particular brand of charming sweetness was a rare thing indeed. By the time Daisy’s pants made their way to the floor Jacob wasn’t all that afraid of being with a ghoul - at least not so much as he was excited at being with one of the nicer old broads he had ever met.

\---

It took a particular kind of person to agree to sleeping with a ghoul, even for a price. It took a special sort of unprejudiced person that was willing to push past their hesitations and fears, someone willing to try just about anything once. Even beyond that already select grouping, it was an even more rare fraction of people that were willing to go down on one. Within just a few moments Daisy realized that she had found herself one such rare person, for as she stood above her floor-based mattress she soon found Jacob’s head nestled in between her legs. As she stood there wearing her dress shirt and bra the older woman groaned in pleasure, and stood with legs parted, heart racing, and ghoulish pussy glistening with a womanly nectar.

“Ohh...stars, Jacob, I can’t tell you how long it’s been…” Her chest rose up and down as she took in heavy breaths of air, a tingling moving across her thighs that had almost been forgotten. Sure, she had taken other ghouls as lovers in the past two-hundred some years, but to feel an actual human’s lips on her pussy? Too sublime to even begin to describe. “Hope it’s not...y’know...too rough for you.” When Jacob pulled his head back from in between those scarred thighs his face wasn’t one of mere tolerance, but of actual enjoyment. There was a genuine smile on his lips as he sat there with ribbons of Daisy’s nectar connected to his face, and he spoke to the older woman in a voice that was reassuring and sweet.

“If we’re doing this, you need to stop talking like that.” He took this rare moment to chide the older woman, just as his hands rolled up and down her legs. He leaned back in and kissed at Daisy’s hood - or at least, what he best judged to be her hood. “The only thing that could be rough on me tonight is if you’re into much harder fun than a sweet gal like you seems like.” At those words Daisy didn’t just laugh, she beamed from ear to ear as Jacob nestled his face in between her nethers once more.

“Well well...lucky me, finding the most charmin’ ghoul lover in the Commonwealth.” She cooed, and decided to let it sit at that. There was no reason to apologize for who she was or the unique body type she was given, at least not that night. Jacob clearly didn’t seem to mind, and the boy was being well compensated for his time. With a smile Daisy merely gazed down, taking in the sight of a full head of soft brown human hair buried at her lap. After all, who knew when she’d ever see something like that ever again?

Her hips rolled back and forth as Jacob ate her pussy, his tongue peppering back and forth across those folds while he worked a finger deep inside of her slit. In truth it wasn’t that different than the time he had gone down on his girlfriend in Diamond City; a little bit different to taste, but definitely not worse. The texture was strange and slightly bumpier and more coarse than he was used to, but by the same token that was hardly a breaking point. If anything, going down on Daisy was exciting, new, and something altogether thrilling. And while most men in the Commonwealth might think he was crazy, he was sporting a throbbing erection underneath his own pants. While he worked at slurping against Daisy’s slit he even moved a hand down to pull it free; letting it flop out and into his open palm, showcasing a glistening member that was pure prime nineteen-year-old cock. Thick, long, and erect.

“Well...I’ll be.” Daisy whistled, and gazed down at the member she was exposed to. If she needed proof that Jacob enjoyed licking ghoul pussy, it was right there sitting in his hand. “And here I was half-worried we’d need to dip into the Jet I sell downstairs.” She grinned, and pulled her hips back so she could slide a finger underneath Jacob’s chin, forcing the young man to look up and meet their eyes together - his dark brown to her solid, pupiless black. “Ready to do something nobody will ever believe you did, Jacob?”

“Yes, ma’am!” Jacob’s voice was enthusiastic, at least until he realized he had dropped that forbidden “m” word. A bright blush moved across his features, and he looked at the older woman in apologetic fashion. “S-Sorry...it’s just...I’ve done some stuff with Diamond City girls before, but...but…”

“Oh, don’t you dare make this poor old woman’s heart leap out of her chest.” Daisy purred, just as she started to lower herself down. She writhed away from her dress shirt and even slipped out of her bra, and by the time she straddled Jacob’s waist she was left completely naked. Her ghoulish frame drew close to him and for the moment she simply sat her pussy atop his cock from above; pinning the shaft between his belly and her own wet, warm folds. Perched there, she slid her fingers through the back of Jacob’s hair, and tilted her head with a look of disbelief in her eyes. “You’re...you’re a virgin, kid?”

The intensified blush on Jacob’s face said it all, and it practically made Daisy’s heart leap. How lucky could an old girl get?! A handsome young man willing to fuck for a deal, and not only is he a sweet pussy eating sort of guy, but a virgin to boot? Whatever good she had done in the past two hundred and seventy years, Daisy was pretty sure she was being rewarded for it that night. As her hands moved to come across Jacob’s shoulders she lifted her hips up just an inch or two; enough so the boy’s cock would stand straight up and she could begin easing herself down atop it. As the inches slipped inside her “unique” looking pussy, she drew in close and teased her lips just before Jacob’s own.

“Well, you’re in luck, kid.” She beamed, and held back a gasp as the four inch slipped inside with four more left to go. “Back before the war, they used to call me the Virgin Breaker.”

They didn’t, of course, but how the hell would he ever check? Jacob and Daisy smiled at each other as the older woman continued to lower herself down on his cock, and soon Jacob’s hands found their way to the ghoul’s waist. From there she took him all the way down to the hilt, shuddering in pleasure at depths that hadn’t been penetrated for far, far too long. The tense muscles of a ghoul’s body made sure to give Jacob one hell of a warm grip, his shaft coated in Daisy’s nectar and squeezed by a tightly compact frame. The longer she sat atop his cock the more it felt like Jacob’s pleasure grew, and when Daisy started to rock back and forth he finally gave a whimper of pure, unbridled pleasure.

“Daisy?” He gasped, and trembled as he drew all the closer. “F...Fuckin’ forget the deal, okay?”

It was clear that while he didn’t care about the deal anymore, he was still planning on doing his part of it. Once Daisy was in his lap and he felt that ghoul pussy lock around his member, he couldn’t hold himself back from leaning in, embracing her close, and pressing their mouths together in a gloriously hungry kiss. Daisy’s eyes went wide from surprise not just from his words but from the kiss itself, but she soon adapted and pressed herself right back into him as she held tight against his shoulders. The two lovers were locked close as Daisy rode her human friend with rapid and desperate thrusts, all while their tongues wove back and forth and they completely experienced the joy of the other. The taste of her, the scent, the feel of her flesh against his own...Jacob couldn’t imagine any part of her being anything other than thrilling. How could he possibly accept such a deal when the night was turning out to be so much fun?

In her almost three centuries of life Daisy hadn’t ever been quite so surprised. The closest she had ever been so shocked was that time some weird broad came rolling through Goodneighbor claiming she had been frozen and was looking for her kid, but it was damned hard to care about that even half as much as she cared about that moment. With Jacob’s cock throbbing inside of her, rolling in and out with each one of her steady thrusts, it was just a matter of time before the slow-grinding lovers found a shared pair of climaxes. The entire time the two kissed, fondled one another’s bodies, and shared breath as those overwhelming waves of pleasure rushed closer and closer to their shores.

Jacob gasped with a sudden burst of joy, and for the first time in literal decades Daisy could feel warm, wonderful cum rush inside of her ghoulish hole. Talk about a sensation that could bring a girl back! Like a warm burst of nostalgia it flooded inside of her, and she practically melted into Jacob’s arms with her own climax crashing against her in the same moment. She gripped him even closer, dug her fingers into his arms, and battered his tongue to her own as she was steadily filled with load after load of a human’s warm, wonderful cum. When their lips pulled apart both of them wore what was practically a look of disbelief, as if their strange union was impossible to understand...but that only lasted as long as it took for their kiss to suddenly snap back into place.

 

By the time morning came, Jacob was laying on the floor mattress and mostly sleeping peacefully. Stripped of all his clothing and wearing a satisfied look on his face, he was basking in the aftermath of a hell of a night with an experienced older woman - and what nineteen year old couldn’t appreciate that? He didn’t wake up until he heard a noise from nearby, and his eyes flickered open to see the ghoul he just slept with pulling her panties and pants up around her body once more.

“Mmph...morning.” Jacob groaned a little, rolling onto his side and resting his cheek in his hand. Daisy turned around; still topless, and gave him a coy smile before kneeling down to kiss him on the forehead.

“Good morning.” She beamed, just as her free hand snaked out to pick her bra back up. Her bedroom was a bit more of a mess than usual, mostly because of their shared clothing strewn all about the place. “I need to head downstairs to open up shop. Are you still heading back to Diamond City this afternoon?” At that question Jacob pondered for a few brief seconds, before giving a simple shrug.

“Well...it’s already so late. Seems dangerous to leave now.” It was only eight thirty in the morning.

“My thoughts exactly.” Daisy smirked, and slipped her dress shirt back on, slowly buttoning it up as she cast her eyes towards the naked young man before her. It was sorely tempting to just dive right down to the mattress again and have some more fun, but the store wasn’t going to make any caps all by itself. “Make yourself at home, kid. You know where to find me tonight.”

And with that, the old ghoul turned on a heel and started working her way downstairs. If she could blush across her scarred features she certainly would have - it had been a damned long time since she felt so womanly, appreciated, and enjoyed. A marathon night of lovemaking with a nineteen year old human would do that to a ghoul.

Even if they cancelled the deal halfway through, it was still the best damned deal she had ever made.

The End.


	2. A Goodneighbor Christmas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A return to Daisy and Jacob for something sweet for the holidays!

Daisy’s Deal  
Chapter Two: A Goodneighbor Christmas  
-by Drace Domino

“So, this is really what you did back before the war?” Jacob asked, a brow arched as he sat back on the couch and fidgeted within the confines of an uncomfortable, scratchy sweater. The holiday season had swept through the Commonwealth, and things in Goodneighbor were...not really that different, if he was being honest. It was colder - damn colder, even, but the people of this post war world didn’t exactly embrace traditions like the last generations did. As Jacob sat in his sweater with Santa and a sleigh sewn into the design, he watched as his unlikely girlfriend approached with a metal tray. “This was Christmas for you back then?”

“Well, it was a little prettier back then.” Daisy remarked with a smirk, and set the tray down before Jacob to offer him a display of cookies and a murky brown drink. She was wearing a pair of casual slacks and a sweater very much like Jacob’s own, just to help fit the theme and emulate the season as well as she could. Soon she sat right beside Jacob and warmly pressed against him, sighing contently as one of the young man’s arms moved to close about her shoulders. “We tended to gather around the fireplace, and not the...flaming oil drum filled with garbage.”

“Eh, it’s still kind of pretty.” Jacob shrugged, and squeezed his partner a little closer. Said oil drum was just a few feet away from them, a shining orange beacon in an otherwise dark and lightless night. As the drum flickered through the cracks and gaps in the metal, smoke billowed high above through a hole in the ceiling. Daisy’s home was...more like cover than shelter, but it served them well enough. “So what did you do back then? Did you go on raids to kill bandits? Fight mirelurks as a family? Oh!” He snapped his fingers. “I bet you cooked up the biggest molerat you could find.” Daisy, her ghoulish features twisting into a smile, couldn’t help but laugh. Her voice was that oddly sweet tone; hoarse from the damage her body had sustained, but yet present with a life that so many of her kind had neglected. As she laughed she nestled deeper against Jacob, and moved out to take the nearby mug and draw a long, satisfied sip of the drink she had prepared. Heated bourbon with a bit of cinnamon poured into it - as festive as she could put together.

“I forget you’re just a damned kid sometimes.” Daisy smirked at the nineteen year old, and offered him a sip of her concoction. While Jacob drank Daisy took the time to study his jawline, always a bit surprised at how such a fit young human had taken such a shine to her. Guess she was better in bed than she thought! “No, Jacob, we didn’t do any of those things. We didn’t need to. There wasn’t any bandits, mirelurks, or molerats.” For the faintest of moments her voice softened, and her eyes turned to stare at the oil drum in the distance. “We sang songs, we ate delicious food, gave each other gifts. Everything was green and white, everything was shining, and we...and we…”

It was something that Jacob had seen a few times in the past months; a moment in which his girlfriend lost herself in thinking about the past. Daisy was as kind and sweet as any woman he had ever met, but the memories of two hundred years ago still ate at her from time to time. With a kind motion Jacob lowered one of his hands to fit inside of hers, his pale human flesh forming a stark contrast to her own ghoulified texture. His voice too cooed out in an equally soft and comforting tone, and it came complete with a gentle nudge of his head to the side of hers.

“Sounds beautiful, Daisy.” He whispered, snapping her attention back to him and catching her eyes with his own. “But y’know what? Being here with you? For me, this is the best time I’ve ever known. I know I can’t give you that time back, but...maybe it’d help if you knew that you were ‘that time’ for me?”

The words were simple and genuine, and they resonated with emotion as Daisy listened. It was an angle she hadn’t ever dwelled on; the fact that everyone else she knew had never known a life beyond the horror of the Commonwealth. The idea that she could be another person’s “best moment” had never even dawned on her until that instant, and now that it did the corners of her eyes grew wet and she could feel her throat tighten. She didn’t get to being one of the best merchants in Goodneighbor by spewing her emotions left and right, but for now she let herself a few sweet tears as she moved a hand up to teasingly ruffle the young man’s hair.

“You...you…” With trouble finding the words, she gave him a soft nudge as she started to stand up. “Don’t know what I’m going to do with you, boy. Too much of a sweet talker for your own good.” She briefly looked over her shoulder towards him, and chuckled. “You sit right there and wait for me. I’ll be right back.”

Jacob did exactly as his girlfriend told, calmly resting his hands in his lap and watching as she slowly padded away. There was a smile on his face that evening; knowing that his words had resonated with his girlfriend and that she was simply too proud and stubborn to show it. Making Daisy of Goodneighbor tear up was no easy task, and he indulged himself by feeling good for being able to do it. When Daisy returned with a small box wrapped up with electrical wire and twine; however, Jacob lifted his brow and gazed at the older woman with a curious look.

“And what’s this?” He asked as Daisy pushed the present into his hands, gently shaking it back and forth. “I thought we said you don’t have to pay me for sex anymore.”

“You know damn well what it is, kid.” Daisy ruffled his hair once more before dropping down beside him, and resting a hand on his knee. “Merry Christmas, you little pain in the ass. I don’t…” Another pause, and this time she forced her voice to lower to a less teasing, more genuine tone. It was difficult for her sometimes, a struggle to channel her emotions beyond the surface of her pleasant demeanor. But now as she gazed at him, her eyes were as tender and emotional as the solid black, pupiless expression of a ghoul could be. “I don’t know what I’d be doing this year if you weren’t around. I don’t even want to think about it. You...you mean a lot to me, kid.”

Jacob, his hands still gently resting on the present, leaned over to press a kiss on his ghoul girlfriend’s lips. It was light and soft and he kissed her without any trace of fear - after so many months he knew damn well it wasn’t possible to “catch” becoming one of them. She was the woman that had taught him about sex from the ground up, and to date the only woman he had actually been with. There would never be any hesitation to kiss her, even if her ghoulish features would make others gasp.

“...you mean a lot to me, too.” He whispered, and started to unwrap his present while he continued to speak. “Now, let’s see what you got me!” As he tore open the package and saw what was inside, a confused look crossed his features. With a single hand he pulled out the package’s entire contents; a collection of leather straps of various lengths, each with a soft leather buckle. Jacob held the straps up and gave Daisy a curious expression, silently asking her what sort of gift it was.

Daisy, with a knowing smile and a mischievous look glinting in her eyes, started to stand up and make her way to the mattress in the corner. The closest thing to her bedroom. She said nothing, but cast a single look over her shoulder in order to invite her young lover to join her. Jacob’s throat tightened, his heart raced, and he tightened his hand across those leather straps.

He still wasn’t sure just what they were for, but...it definitely seemed like a good idea to bring them along.

\---

“Ohh, so that’s what they’re for.” Jacob spoke up a solid ten minutes later, just as Daisy tightened the last strap around his wrist. “All right, I guess it all makes sense now.”

“A little slow on the draw, but I still think I’ll keep you around.” Daisy responded with a smirk as she pulled herself up to a kneeling position, and moved her hands to the edge of her slacks. “Considering I already did the work of tying you up.”

With that the ghoul woman slipped from the mattress to fully stand up, slowly working to hitch her slacks gradually down her lower half. Jacob was already undressed except for his scratchy sweater - which only made his current predicament all the more rattling. Daisy had taken her time in lashing him to the mattress, tying his arms stretched out to both sides and locking his ankles in place. The young man was helpless as he laid there without his pants, and clearly being bound in such a fashion suited him considering the way his cock was sticking straight up. Daisy let her eyes linger on his twitching shaft for a few amused seconds, and let her pants drop down to the floor near him. She wore nothing underneath, but didn’t bother removing her own festive sweater as she began to lower herself, content that they would be fucking in the spirit of the season. For the moment she merely wrapped her warm grip around Jacob’s shaft, squeezing and making him squirm underneath her attentions and her calculating gaze.

“So...what do you think of this Christmas tradition?” She asked, her wrist slowly pumping back and forth as she stroked her boyfriend’s member. Watching the nineteen year old wriggle underneath her was enough to make her want to pounce him right then and there, and she was certainly wet enough to mount him, but she couldn’t resist the urge to watch him tense up and struggle against his bindings. “Instead of decorating a tree, I can tie up the dumb kid that doesn’t know what he’s getting into with me…”

“Not a kid, Daisy…” Jacob gave a protest, his hips trying to rush forward to make Daisy pump his cock a little harder. When he wasn’t able to draw anything harder from her, he simply flopped back and gave her a serious look. “And I know what I’m getting into. Best few months I’ve ever had. And...if we’re talking about what I’d really like to get into, the answer is...uh…” His eyes darted down, looking at the ghoul’s exposed and familiar pussy. “You, please. I’d like to get into you right now.”

“...kid, you say some of the goofiest damn things.” Daisy laughed, but released his shaft as she began to slink forward. With careful precision she mounted his lap and pressed her warm, wet slit to the top of his cock. After taking a deep breath she began to glide down, slowly accommodating his inches within her and claiming more and more of his young flesh. As Jacob shuddered in glee Daisy moved her hands out to grip his shoulders, holding his gaze as she slid down his shaft and whispered. “But you’re enough fun to keep around. I guess.”

The teasing smile shared between the two was a fine replacement for more flowery words, since even so much as a pleasant look between lovers was a rare, rare treasure in the Commonwealth. Daisy didn’t let sentiment sit inside of her for too long that evening; however, because she had cock to ride! She sighed contently at the feeling of that nineteen year old length filling her, and her walls tightened in a moist, warm grip. Without another word she started to ride her bound boyfriend, and her fingers tightened about his shoulders within the scratchy material of his festive, ridiculous sweater.

“Hhnnn…” Jacob’s body went tight as he felt Daisy start to ride him, first in slow rolls of her hips that quickly started to pick up the pace. Since the two of them had started seeing each other Jacob had known the pleasures of ghoul pussy on a nearly nightly basis - Daisy was something of a tiger in the bedroom, and he was a young man that was eager to learn everything she could teach him about sex. He had gotten in so deep with her he could hardly believe there was a time where he wondered if agreeing to sleep with a ghoul was the right decision, but those thoughts had been bashed out of his head by the glorious grip of Daisy around his cock. The older woman - the much older woman - was a sexual glutton that delighted in enjoying her young human lover while she had him. For a boy that was a flat out virgin before meeting her, it was just about the greatest experience he could hope for.

Even now Jacob remained tied up, his hands and feet unable to pull away from the bindings holding him down. Pinned to the mattress but still joyfully ridden, Jacob was forced to see the wonderful pleasure in helplessness. Even if he could break the ropes he wouldn’t do anything more than fondle Daisy through her sweater or even pull off the damned sweaters entirely, but the knowledge that he couldn’t was all part of the allure. Tied up helpless underneath a horny ghoul? What some of the prudes at Diamond City considered a nightmare, Jacob considered to be the best Christmas of his young life. As Daisy bounced up and down atop him he did everything he could to thrust back into her; lifting his lap up to slam his length forward and achieve a depth that brought him to the hilt.

It didn’t take long for either of them to cum, and Daisy hit her peak several times in rapid succession. After two centuries the old ghoul had learned her body well, and it was inspiring to see how much glee she could take from her lover. She shivered and twitched, she squirted her sticky nectar, and she nearly cried out into the Goodneighbor night sky as her climaxes shuddered through her. Usually it wasn’t a great idea to scream, though - people in this town had a tendency to assume that it meant someone got stabbed. No need to have Hancock’s boys pounding on her door looking for answers.

Jacob’s own climax came not long after Daisy’s third, and the ghoul hadn’t slowed her riding at all. Even with her pussy left sensitive and raw she was determined to collect her boyfriend’s cum, and when she first felt the warm spurt of his release she suddenly leaned down to crash her mouth against his own. A wet and hungry kiss came to Jacob as his cock throbbed and unloaded inside of her, their tongues weaving back and forth as the mature monster milked him for several long, intense moments. As beads of white shivered out of her folds and down his shaft Daisy finally pulled her head back up, giving the young man a blissful look as she reached her fingers forward to brush some hair away from his sweat-licked brow.

“I always forget how good it feels to have it inside.” She purred, and swayed her hips from side to side as cum continued to shiver from her slit and down Jacob’s member. A tiny smile accompanied her all-black eyes, and she whispered a fond few words to the young man. “Reminds me of back when I was human.”

“You’re better now.” Jacob whispered, and rocked forward with his hips to give Daisy one last pump, and to feel cum slink from his tip with another tiny spurt. He gazed at the older woman with half-lidded, adoring eyes, and his chest continued to rise and fall as he came down from his thrilling moment. “I didn’t know you when you were human, but...I can’t imagine anyone being any better than you now.” Once more, Daisy had to fight against the urge to tear up - something the damned boy was good at making happen within her presumably cold, ghoulish heart.

“...you’re such a pain in my ass.” She whispered in grumpy fashion, and pressed their sweaters together as she offered him a faint kiss on the lips. Afterwards her head dropped down to his chest, and with her pussy still wrapped around his shaft gently closed her eyes. For a moment it seemed like she was quite happy to go to sleep right then and there, a thought reinforced as she patted his chest through his sweater. “G’night, Jacob. Merry Christmas.”

“...Daisy?” Jacob blinked, and fidgeted with his bindings. “Are you...are you gonna untie me?” Once more, her pleasing, mature laugh filled the air around them.

“Oh...hehe...no, no.” She whispered, soothingly. “I’ll untie you when I wake up.”

It left Jacob pouting and fidgeting until he fell asleep, and from there it didn’t last long. Before more than two hours were up Daisy was once more awake and crawling across her lover, content to wake him up for another round of intense, romantic pleasure. With a smirk she undid his straps, her eyes flashing with playful delight.

When she woke him up she’d have a whole new surprise for him: this time, he could tie her up.

It was nice to have a family for the holidays again.

The End.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Check me out on [Twitter!](http://www.twitter.com/DraceTales)

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! If you like my work, please [check me out on Twitter!](http://www.twitter.com/DraceTales)


End file.
